Affair
by fluffybluff
Summary: When his married life gets boring, he seeks comfort in her raven haired, blue eyed goddess. Nope it's not a depressing story.


Disclaimer: RK isn't mine

AN: Yes, I do like to write such stories. If I decided to write more in this universe, I would probably edit this story as well, but in the meantime, enjoy and dont forget to review.

:

**Affair**

:

Kenshin loosened his tie as he threw in the documents he had to take home. Today's meeting was dragging on, and now he had to hurry. His date was ruthless; she didn't wait for even a second if he was late, and they could only meet on Friday nights like this. Moreover, if he was late today, next week she wouldn't want to meet him anymore. Her anger usually dragged on for weeks.

He heard his cellphone rang. He frowned. She couldn't possibly be waiting at the bar already! He was supposed to have half an hour more! He took out his cellphone and read the caller ID.

Oh, it wasn't her.

"Hello."

"Kenshin, are you going to come home late again tonight?" asked the female voice on the other side of the line. Kenshin sighed.

"Koishii, I told you that I'll be staying at the office. There's an emergency here. I still have a few meetings after this." Kenshin said.

"Alright, but please come home on time tomorrow. We have a lunch reservation for our second wedding anniversary celebration, remember?" She reminded him.

"Of course I do…"

"Don't forget to fetch the cake from the bakery tomorrow morning."

"Hai… Hai…"

"Alright, love you!"

"Love you…" Kenshin mumbled, but he doubted that she heard him. He sighed as he turned off the cellphone. He had wasted three minutes of his time, so he carelessly put all of the documents inside his briefcase, locked it and then left the office. He walked out and ran towards the elevator door as he saw one was opening. He slid in and then leaned against the wall, catching his breath. Inside, his colleague, Sano, grinned at him.

"Hey, Kenshin, why are you in such a hurry? Is the Missus already screaming for you to hurry home?" He asked. Kenshin grinned.

"Something like that." He answered lightly. He really wanted to skip this unnecessary small talk, but it took a minute 48 seconds from the twentieth floor to the basement parking lot.

"Hey, you're going towards the East, right?" asked Sano. "Can you give me a ride? My car's broken again."

Kenshin sighed. "Well, actually, today I'm going to the North. Sorry, Sano." He said. Sano frowned.

"Heh. How come?"

"My wife told me to buy something."

"But North is all bars and clubs and hotels."

"There are some stores as well there…" Kenshin said calmly with a shrug, and Sano chuckled.

"Oh, alright then, see ya on Monday!" He said, coming out of the elevator at the lobby. Kenshin, however, stayed inside and stopped at the basement parking place. He walked towards his car, started the machine and took off even before heating up the car like he usually did.

Fifteen minutes later, he finally arrived at a luxurious hotel. He gave his car key into the valet service before entering the hotel. In the lobby of the hotel, there was a small bar, quiet and cozy with lounge music. It was her favourite bar; even though he usually took her somewhere outside this hotel, she always insisted to meet up at this bar anyway.

When he entered the bar, she was already there, drinking her half drank cocktail. She looked gorgeous in her simple black dress covered in grey and black sequins which fully exposed her lean, cream coloured back. Her black hair was tied into a messy bun, clipped with a black hairclip. Kenshin sighed and then sat beside her. She looked at him and then looked at her watch.

"You're three minutes early." She said with a grin. Her sapphire coloured eyes sparkled beautifully. She was wearing a little bit of make up, enough to accentuate her sultry eyes and seductive lips.

"Yet you're already drinking half of your drinks." Kenshin said. "What time did you arrive here?" He asked.

"Fifteen minutes ago." She said. Her eyes travelled on his handsome face, to his well-toned body which was currently hidden under an expensive suit bought by his wife. "How's your wife?" She asked casually while looking at his left hand. His wedding ring was pretty much intact around his finger. Kenshin looked down and cursed inwardly. Everytime she saw the wedding ring, she always asked about her.

"She's fine. She wants me to pick up a cake tomorrow morning." He said with a shrug before smoothly and discreetly took off his wedding ring and then ordered a drink to the bartender as he slipped the ring into his pocket. She smiled seductively.

"I like men who remember their wives' requests." She said.

Kenshin chuckled. "I have no idea how you could make that sexy, but you did it with ease." He whispered in her ears as his hand lightly touched her knee.

"A flattery?" She asked with a giggle. Kenshin smiled as he looked at her beautiful face intently. He tucked few strands of hair that fell on her face behind his ear, and then proceed to caress her cheek, jawline, and neck very lightly and gently with his finger. She closed her eyes for a second, before opening them slowly and stared at his violet eyes with deceiving innocence. "Where are you going to take me tonight, baby?" She asked. Kenshin chuckled.

"Nowhere. Just…" he took out a room key from his pocket. "Penthouse." He said, and she gasped. Her eyes followed the key, like monkey following a banana. Kenshin chuckled in amusement, and only then she realized what she was doing. She coughed and put her sexy, mysterious mask back on.

"You finally decided to be a generous lover, huh?" She said with a sly grin. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing. Just… celebrating." He shrugged. "So, do you want to go now?" He asked. She smiled.

"I'll go first and… prepare… You stay here and finish your drink." She said, before giving him a quick, but seductive kiss. "Be good, alright?" She said with a grin. Kenshin smiled as he looked at her walking away, the black and grey sequins on her dress glowed as she moved her hips subtly but sexy enough for everyone to turn and looked at her in awe. Kenshin chuckled before taking a sip of his drink.

"You're a lucky bastard, aren't you?" said the bartender while looking at Kaoru disappeared to the exit. Kenshin smiled.

"Yep."

"Is your wife hot too?" He asked shamelessly.

"Yeah, she's hot too." Kenshin answered calmly with a grin before finishing his drink and left.

"When he entered the room, she was sitting in the dim living room. She was wearing a silk kimono, and drinking a glass of champagne, while some soft, seductive music was playing. She smiled at Kenshin.

"I took the liberty of ordering some champagne and strawberries. I've always wanted to do it since I watched 'Pretty Woman'." She said. She poured another glass and then gave it to Kenshin. "Cheers." She said.

"Well… To the celebration, then…" Kenshin raised his glass slightly and then finished the champagne in one go. He then took off his suit and rolled his sleeves, before sitting beside her. She took a strawberry and then took a small bite. She licked her lips from the juice as she looked at Kenshin looking at her.

"It's sweet. Try some." She said, taking another bite. Kenshin chuckled as he leaned down and licked the strawberry juice her bottom lips, before sucking it gently. She giggled and took another strawberry from the bowl. "The real one, honey. You have to eat some, you paid for it, after all." She said, waving the strawberry in front of his nose. Kenshin took a big bite, leaving only the green leaves behind. She smiled seductively towards him, and then licked her finger while still looking at him innocently.

"Aren't you the messy one…" He said, his eyes flickered in amusement as he watched her licking herself clean. She continued to suck each and every one of her finger as her big, blue eyes continued to stare at his fiery amethyst ones. She took another strawberry and bit it, letting the juice flowed to her neck, and then disappeared into the depth of her cleavage. She then licked her lips.

"Sorry, I've been called a nasty eater before." She said with a cute shrug. Kenshin inhaled. He couldn't take it anymore, he was aching to touch her.

"Let's clean you up then." He said, before leaning towards her neck and started licking it. She giggled as he licked lower and lower.

"You're so impatient." She said.

"That's because you keep on testing my patience." Kenshin said with a sigh and untied her kimono, revealing her white lacy lingerie, complete with garter. Kenshin groaned at the sight of her full bosom and creamy skin. "Sometimes I feel that you deserve someone better." He said while caressing her neck and her cleavage in admiration. She purred in delight as she moved closer to him.

"You're perfect for me." She said, and Kenshin kissed her passionately. She moaned as he explored her mouth with his tongue, while his hands started to explore her body. He then tugged off the whole kimono, exposing her skimpy underwear-clad body. He trailed kisses on her neck and cleavage and his hands caressed her body even bolder. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, before running her hands down his well toned chest to his abs.

"I wonder if your wife would be hurt if she knew you're having an affair." She mumbled as she leaned back and let Kenshin kissed her stomach. Kenshin stopped and looked up.

"I figured that she would be crushed. But she is strong, she would survive even without me." He said.

She chuckled. "I doubt that. She's a woman after all. Women love with all their might." She said. "She would be broken if she knew."

Kenshin sighed. "Then I wouldn't let her know." He said. "I love her, after all." He continued before getting up, and then pulled her body. He seated her on top of him, and then tugged off her bra easily. She gasped and instinctively covered herself.

"At least give me a warning if you wanted to strip me, geez!" She said. Kenshin laughed as he removed her hands from her chest, leaving her bare.

"You gave me an opening, honey." He said while leaning down. She gasped and clutched to his hair as his mouth played around her breasts.

"What about me, do you love me?" She asked breathlessly.

Kenshin smiled. "I love you. More than anything." He whispered calmly before throwing her on the sofa and then climbed on top of her. "Now stop talking about my wife." He said as he took off his shirt.

"Can I talk about my husband then?" She asked with a grin, and Kenshin sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Fine, no complaining about him, though." He finally said.

OOOOO

Right at nine in the morning, Kenshin finally arrived home. He parked his car outside of the house and took the cake with him before entering the house.

"Tadaima." He said while opening the front door, and he was greeted with a burnt smell from inside the house.

"Ah! Okaeri!" His wife greeted him. "I'm cooking breakfast. Can you just help me press the on button on the washing machine? I have dumped all of the clothes inside but I forgot to turn it on." She asked.

"Alright. This is the cake you ordered." He said, trying not to look at what she was doing in the kitchen. His wife was perfect, there were only two things that she couldn't do: cooking and washing clothes. Even now Kenshin could smell her burnt omelette and her mumbling anxiously, wondering if adding soy sauce to the disastrous breakfast would help with the taste.

Kenshin was always particular about the laundry, separating the colour ones with the white ones, paying attention to each fabric, while his wife was the type who dumped everything into the washer. Kenshin took off his suit and rolled his sleeves as his eyes scanned into the laundry basket.

"Not again…" He sighed and mumbled to himself. She mixed her towels, her pyjamas, her t shirts, her white lacy underwear and her black-grey sequined dress. Kenshin took out the dress and the white lacy lingerie, but then he looked at the dress. He didn't like it when she wore that grey-black sequined dress… She did look gorgeous in it, but she attracted too much attention, not to mention that the dress didn't cover anything but her front part. He smiled as he dumped the dress that was supposed to go the dry cleaning service back into the washing machine. "Sayonara, dress." He said while closing the lid and pressed on.

He thenlooked at the white, lacy ingerie and wondering if it was still clean enough for her to wear tonight.


End file.
